We Are One
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around the next generation and their parents. We are not Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, or Draco Malfoy. Don't expect us to be our parents' carbon copies. We are not perfect. We all make mistakes. We may differ from one another, but we are still united. One family. Through blood or friendship, we are one. 4. Roxy is everything people expect Fred to be
1. Teddy: Meeting Harry

**Disclaimer: I am not British nor a millionaire, so clearly, I am not JK Rowling. If I were, this would not be on this website, but rather tacked onto the end of** _ **Deathly Hallows**_ **.**

 **Any dialogue you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and is found in** _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_ **on page 514.**

 **Title inspired by the song** _ **We Are One**_ **from Disney's** _ **The Lion King 2**_ **.**

 **I. Harry Meets Teddy**

 _May 7, 1998_

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Harry jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. He couldn't help it. It had been five days since the battle, but he still felt on edge. He couldn't believe that Voldemort was really gone, and that he, Harry, had defeated him. After almost seven years, he no longer had to worry about the dark lord hurting anyone he loved ever again. However, that didn't mean he, as well as many others, weren't affected by the countless losses they had suffered. Healing would take time.

"No, thank you, Ginny," Harry said, taking his girlfriend's hand. "I'm just meeting my godson. Besides, you need rest. When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine," Ginny assured him. In truth, Ginny was not completely fine. She had just lost her brother, and was still grieving with the rest of her family. As he did for so many others, Harry felt personally responsible for Fred's death, despite how many times the Weasley's tried to reassure him that he was a hero, and there was nothing he could have done to save Fred. Harry was called a hero by everyone who saw him, but it was hard to feel like one when so many people had been lost.

"At least be with your family," Harry said. "They need you."

"We need you, too. I need you. Don't forget that." Ginny leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I'll be there soon," he said to her, and Ginny nodded.

"Bring Teddy. I'm sure everyone would love to meet him."

Harry smiled slightly, and watched as her retreating form disappeared into the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. He then headed to Dumbledore's - or McGonagall's now - office, trying to ignore the stares of people in the Great Hall as he walked by. Most people had begun to leave him alone, realizing that he probably wanted space. For that, Harry was grateful.

The Great Hall was starting to look back to normal, thanks to the tireless efforts of countless volunteers. Dust had been swept away, and piles of rubble had disappeared, with brand new, sturdy pillars replacing them. Dozens of witches and wizards had stayed at Hogwarts over the past five days to reconstruct the ancient school, and several more had been arriving each day. Andromeda Tonks was one of those volunteers, due to arrive today via the floo network with her grandson, Edward Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Teddy, in tow.

Andromeda had sole guardianship over Teddy, as she rightfully should. She was his grandmother, and would surely take the very best care of him. Harry, on the other hand, may have defeated the darkest wizard of all time, but he was still seventeen, too young to raise a baby. Yet, seventeen was not too young to be a godfather, and he intended to be a good one.

However, part of Harry was still terrified. It was a bit ironic, really, that the Boy Who Lived, the boy who had faced dark lords, dragons, trolls, and dementors, was anxious about meeting a baby. Though Dudley had always acted like a young child while they were growing up, Harry had never had many opportunities to interact with small children, especially newborn babies who were born less than a month ago. The youngest children Harry had ever been around for more than a few minutes at a time were students in younger years at Hogwarts. He had never feed a baby, soothed it to sleep or even cradled one in his arms. What if he didn't know how to handle Teddy? What if he did something wrong? What if Andromeda decided she'd rather not have him in her grandson's life after all? What if -?

Harry paused when he found himself outside Dumbledore's - or McGonagall's now - office. He had agreed to meet Andromeda here when she arrived in the fireplace "Dumbledore," he muttered, knowing the password hadn't changed, then slipped inside when the door opened.

Not a minute later, a woman in her mid-forties showed up in the fireplace. Harry couldn't help but wince when he saw her. The first time he had seen Andromeda Tonks, he had almost attacked her due to eerie similarities between herself and her older sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. While Bellatrix's hair was black, however, Andromeda's was light brown. Her dark brown eyes were much softer, as well. Harry could see how much she differed from both her sisters.

"Good morning, Harry," Andromeda said, holding a bundle of blankets close to her chest.

"Morning, Mrs. Tonks."

"Please, call me Andromeda." There was sadness in Andromeda's eyes as she spoke, as if her surname caused her great pain. Harry understood, knowing that she had lost not only her daughter, who went by the nickname of Tonks, but also her husband, Ted, during the war.

Harry nodded, before his gaze shifted to the bundle in Andromeda's arms. "May I…"

"Of course. That's why he's here."

Harry stepped forward, and Andromeda transferred the baby to his arms. The blankets wiggled slightly, and Harry glanced down to see a tiny face tinted pink with new, smooth flesh. Teddy didn't have much hair, but the fuzz he did have was a bright lemon yellow. His eyes, currently a warm honey brown, met Harry's. Teddy wiggled in his grasp and gurgled. He sounded happy. Harry wasn't sure what happened, but gazing at his godson, he suddenly felt lighter. It was as though the baby's happiness was contagious.

" _You'll be godfather?_ "

" _M-me?_ "

" _You, yes of course - Dora quite agrees, no one better -_ "

" _I - yeah - blimey -_ "

Godfather. This beautiful baby boy was his godson.

Harry smiled at the tiny boy. "Hello, Teddy," he whispered. "I'm your godfather."

"He had red hair this morning," Andromeda said, peering over his shoulder. Her eyes were full of adoration, and while her dark irises contrasted her cousin's gray ones, Harry was reminded of the looks of love Sirius gave him. "It changes so rapidly. Just like his mother's."

"If he grows up to be anything like either of his parents, he'll be a wonderful wizard."

"Indeed," agreed Andromeda as she stroked the baby's hair.

"As I said, Teddy," Harry said softly, holding his godson close. "I'm your godfather, and I see that as a hugely important job. I wish more than anything that your parents could be here with you. I knew them, you know, and they were so brave. They loved you so much, Teddy, and your gran and I, we're going to make sure you never feel alone. I promise you'll always feel safe and loved. I promise you'll never have to suffer tragedy ever again. You won't grow up an orphan like I did. I swear it, Teddy"

Teddy gurgled in response, before blinking sleepily until he finally let his eyes close.

"Come on," Harry said to Andromeda. "Let's introduce Teddy to the rest of his family."

With his godson cradled safely in his arms, Harry finally felt like life would truly be okay. There was a lot of healing to be done, but this, he knew, was a step in the right direction.

 **Hello! Welcome to my collection of Harry Potter next generation one-shots. These one-shots will center around the next generation, but will occasionally cover their parents as well. Updates will likely be sporadic, as this is a side project. Updates will come when I have time and inspiration. Mainly, I'm writing this because I've developed a strong interest in the next generation, and I've really missed writing in the Harry Potter fandom, as it has been years since I've last done so. So, here I am. Please note that it has been about five years since I last read the books (I know, what's wrong with me?) so if anything is off, don't hesitate to let me know. :)**

 **As I'm hoping J.K. Rowling will reveal what houses many of the characters are in in the** _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_ **script, I'll start out writing about when the kids are young before moving on to Hogwarts. If I do happen to write something Rowling later reveals, I'll likely change it. One-shots may or may not be connected, and they won't be chronological for the most part. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **~ Dreamer**


	2. Victoire: Birth

**Author's note: A sort of double-oneshot, as both parts are closely linked. Enjoy. :)**

 **II. Victory**

 _May 2, 2000_

Bill Weasley couldn't understand his wife. He didn't mean he couldn't see her point of view on an argument, though that happened occasionally, too. Rather, Bill couldn't understand a word that flew out of his wife's mouth, as she was currently screaming in French. Bill knew only a limited amount of Fleur's native language, no more than what she had taught him. However, judging by the strong tone of her voice and the way her hand crushed his, Bill suspected she was letting out a string of curses, most likely directed towards him.

Fleur had gone into labor about half past seven that night. At first, Bill was stunned that the baby was coming almost a week earlier, but after hearing his wife's cry of pain, he snapped into action. He sent a patronus to his parents telling them the news, and gathered an overnight bag for his wife, flooing them to St. Mungo's.

Several hours had passed since then. At least, Bill was fairly certain it had been hours. He had been too focused on Fleur to worry about time. He wasn't even sure of the date anymore.

"Almost there, Mrs. Weasley," the mediwizard said, standing in position to catch the baby once he or she was born. "Just one more push."

Fleur cried out, then gritted her teeth in determination, wanting to see their child. Finally, some agonizingly long seconds later, high pitched cries filled the room. The husband and wife simultaneously sighed in relief.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have a baby girl."

"A girl!" Bill exclaimed. "Fleur, we have a little girl."

Fleur leaned back into her pillows and gave Bill an exhausted smile. "Yes, Bill. Isn't it wonderful?"

Bill nodded, grinning giddily. "It is. So wonderful." He leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek, and by the time he straightened up again, the mediwizard's assistant was carrying a small bundle wrapped in yellow blankets.

"You have delivered a healthy baby, Mrs. Weasley,' the assistant said. "2.8 kilograms and 45.9 centimeters. Born at one-forty-eight in the morning."

The baby was placed in Fleur's arms, and the little family was allowed a moment alone. "We still haven't come up with a name yet," Bill said, gazing at his tiny daughter. At only a few minutes old, she was the most adorable baby Bill had even seen, with dark blue eyes and silvery-blonde wisps of hair like her mother.

"I still like Gabrielle. Why shouldn't she be named for 'er _tante_? Perhaps for ze middle name," Fleur said. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "Bill!"

"What?" asked Bill, alarmed at his wife's sudden outburst.

"It is after midnight! Do you know what zis means?"

Bill considered her question before abruptly coming to a conclusion. "It's the second of May! The battle was two years ago now." Two years. Two years had passed since Bill married Fleur, since they had lost Fred, and since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. It had been two years since Bill had last had to worry for his family's safety on a daily basis. Still, he was unsure what the anniversary had to do with finding a name for his daughter.

"Yes," said Fleur. "Now I know ze perfect name!"

Bill grinned. "Yeah? What is it."

"Victoire. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. It means 'victory'."

"Victoire," Bill repeated, trying out the French name on his tongue. "Victory. I like it."

Fleur's smile was radiant. "Victoire it is zen." She planted a kiss on her newborn's forehead. " _Maman vous aime, ma cherie._ "

"Even Mum will like it, and she wasn't so subtle about us using a family name like Cedrella or Lucretia or something," Bill teased. "Oh, that's right! I need to tell Mum she's a girl!"

"Now? But it is two in ze morning, Bill."

"Mum demanded it. She said she'd stay up all night just to know, and I already sent a patronus stating she was coming."

"Well, if you must," Fleur said with a sigh, "but don't let 'er come 'ere yet. I need sleep!"

Bill laughed. "Okay, fair enough." Kissing both his wife and daughter's cheeks, Bill headed to the nearest fireplace to floo himself to the Burrow.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

As per usual, the Burrow was alive with activity. Bill was impressed that his mum had managed to gather everyone in the same place at once. Family meals at the Burrow were a frequent event, occurring anywhere between every two weeks and once a month. Even so, not all six siblings and their significant others, if applicable, were in attendance. With the birth of Victoire, though, there was even more of a reason to have a full family reunion. Even Charlie was there, visiting the family for a week from Romania. Percy sat at the dining room table with their father, chatting about his position in the Department of Magical Transportation, and how he was hoping that through hard work, Kingsley Shacklebolt would promote him to head of the department someday. Ron and Harry were playing a round of wizard's chess in the sitting room, with two-year-old Teddy Lupin balanced on Harry's lap. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione helped Molly set the table. George and Angelina, who had just began dating about nine months previous, apparated onto the front doorstep.

Bill tried to remember the last time the family, all of them, had been together. It hadn't been the wedding; Percy had refused to attend, as it occurred during the period which he was estranged. A lump formed in his throat when he realized it would have been Fred's funeral that he had seen all of his surviving siblings together. Fortunately, this occasion was a cause for celebration, not mourning.

As the evening passed, Bill would have been surprised if Victoire was put down once. She fell asleep midafternoon and napped for about an hour or so while nestled in Molly's arms. Soon enough, she was wide awake again, and after Fleur took her away for a feeding, the baby began to circle the room once more. In all honestly, she seemed to be enjoying the attention, at least as much as a newborn could.

As she was cradled in her Aunt Ginny's arms, the toddler in Harry's lap next to her began to show a strong interest in the baby. "Baby?" he questioned, tilting his head back to look at his godfather for confirmation.

"Yes Teddy," Harry replied. "That's baby Victoire."

"Vic!" Teddy exclaimed, reaching for the tiny girl.

"Do you mind if he gets closer?" Harry asked, turning to Bill.

"Of course not. Teddy will be gentle. He's a good boy, aren't you, Teddy?"

"Yep!" Teddy chimed in. "Teddy good!"

Shifting Teddy in his lap, Harry gently took Victoire from Ginny's outstretched arms. Teddy leaned forward, peering down at Victoire in curiousity. Victoire stared back up at him, gurgling happily.

"Baby Vic," he said with a grin, his hair turning his favorite color of turquoise, a sure sign of delight. "Teddy like."

The little boy reached out and wrapped his arms around the baby in a gentle hug. Victoire cooed in response, clearly content.

"Aw," Ginny cooed. "That is adorable!"

"He likes 'er," Fleur added with a smile. "Zey are sure to be great friends."

Bill was quick to agree. After two years of peace, this moment couldn't feel more like bliss. Life was still full of holes left by Fred, Remus, Tonks and others that had been lost, but the way Bill looked at it, the road of healing had nowhere to go but up. Teddy and Victoire were not replacements for the lost loved ones, but they were bandages that played an imperative part in healing. Not only that, this was only just the beginning. More Weasleys would join them, filling the hearts of the entire family with warmth.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff. I have no knowledge on how to write French accents, so please correct me if I get it wrong or offend anyone. In addition, I used google translate for any French words, so I apologize if those were wrong as well. Translations are below:**

 _Tante_ : aunt

 _Maman vous aime, ma cherie:_ Mom loves you, my darling.

 **Metric to American conversions:**

 **2.8 kg = 6.2 lbs.**

 **45.9 cm = about 18 inches**

 **P.S. Reviews are food. :) I read and appreciate each and every one.**


	3. Molly: Magical Mummy

**Author's Note: Since we know nothing about Audrey, I have taken some creative liberties with her. Also, I realize that often, fanfiction writers have Molly, and possibly Lucy, be older than Albus and Rose. However, I have made them a bit younger. Here, Molly is six, making her a year older than Albus and Rose, and Lucy is about fifteen months.**

 **Also, I just read** _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_ **script the day it came out and loved it! Some of my oneshots from this point on may contain minor spoilers. As such, I will let you know when those show up so you can avoid them if you wish.**

 **Disclaimer: The words from Audrey's bedtime story are not mine. They come from the Wizarding story, "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" from** _ **The Tales of Beedle the Bard**_ , **by J.K. Rowling of course.**

 **III. Magical Mummy**

 **June 2012**

Molly Weasley Number Two, as she referred to herself as whenever anyone asked for her name, sat at the kitchen table, coloring a picture while her mummy cooked breakfast. Her baby sister Lucy sat in her highchair, banging a plastic spoon against its tray. Molly cheered as Mummy set her breakfast, a bowl of her favorite cereal and toast with butter and jam in front of her. Molly loved Mummy's meals almost as much as she loved Mummy herself. She had just swallowed a big spoonful of cereal when suddenly she realized she forgot something very important.

"Oh! Thank you Mummy!"

Mummy smiled. "You're welcome, Love. Eat up."

Lucy, however didn't seem as satisfied with her breakfast as Molly, or maybe she just wasn't hungry, because as soon as Mummy set her bowl down, Lucy cried, "NO!" She slammed her hands down onto the bowl, sending bits of cereal across her tray and the table and milk dribbling onto the floor.

"Oh, Lucy!" Mummy said, standing up to clean up the mess. "What will I do with you? I don't suppose I'll ever learn, will I?"

"That was bad, Lucy," Molly said seriously, backing Mummy up. She then watched curiously as Mummy took a rag from the drawer and wet it. Molly thought that was rather odd. Last time Lucy had decided to make a mess rather than eat her food, Daddy had just used his wand, and the mess was gone. Now that she thought about it though, Molly had never seen Mummy use magic in her whole entire life, and that was a long time.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"Why don't you use magic like Daddy?"

"Well, I suppose you're old enough to know. Even though Nana and Papa and Uncle Finley were born with magic, Mummy wasn't. I'm what other wizards and witches call a squib."

Molly frowned, not completely understanding. "So you can't do magic? Like a muggle? Doesn't that make you sad?"

"When I was a little girl, it did make me very sad," said Mummy. "I always remained hopeful that I would get my Hogwarts letter, but it never came. Now that I've grown up, I'm not sad anymore. I learned that not having magic is just something that makes me who I am, and that I don't need to be a witch to be special."

"What if Lucy or me are squibs?"

"Well, you, Love, definitely are a witch. You had your first burst of accidental magic before you turned five, if you remember. As for Lucy, she'll likely be a witch too, but if she isn't, we'll love her just the same."

"Okay," Molly said, but she still felt sorry for Mummy. Molly couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts ever since her kind-of cousin, Teddy, went starting two years ago. Teddy was in Hufflepuff, just like Nana and Papa and Uncle Finley had been. All Daddy's family were Gryffindors, except for Victoire, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw that past September. Victoire and Teddy both came home with loads of stories, and Molly felt sad that Mummy never got to experience Hogwarts, too. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

June rolled into July, and with the new month came Victoire and Teddy from Hogwarts. During the first family gathering at the burrow since their return, they enjoyed the attention as their younger cousins flooded them with questions. Normally, Molly would have joined them, but today, her mind was occupied. She still felt sad over the fact that Mummy didn't have magic, and was trying to figure out how to help her. Maybe she could go to St. Mungo's and they could fix her, but Molly thought that if they could, Mummy would have gone already. Molly asked Daddy if she could buy magic, but he only ruffled her hair and said, "Sorry, Molly, but that's impossible. Magic is free, and can't be given to one person from another. Why do you ask?"

Molly shrugged, not wanting Daddy to tell Mummy what she was planning. "Never mind."

So, Molly kept thinking. She'd come up with a way some how.

Once all the cousins grew bored of the stories of Hogwarts, they all split off into groups. Victoire and Teddy went off on their own, while Dominique followed to "spy on them", as she said. James, Fred, and Louis were who knows where, probably causing trouble. This left Molly to play with her remaining cousins, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Lily.

"You know what's really sad?" Molly asked her cousins

"What?" asked Roxy, the oldest in their group.

"My mummy can't do magic," Molly said, "because she's a squib."

"What's that?" asked Lily, the youngest cousin next to Lucy.

"I know what a squib is," Rose chimed in. "Mummy told me. It's like the opposite of a muggle-born, but instead of a witch or wizard having muggle parents, it's magical parents having a baby that doesn't have any magic at all."

"Poor Auntie Audrey," said Hugo. Many of the others nodded, while Albus frowned thoughtfully.

"I really, really wish I could help, but I don't know how," Molly said.

"Well, that's easy!" Roxy exclaimed. Roxy was already seven, and had been since October, so therefore she knew an awful lot, Molly figured. Roxy always had a creative idea on how to do things, even if that idea involved causing mischief, as it often did. "All you have to do is teach her! After you start Hogwarts of course. Or if you can't wait, you can ask Vic."

Molly threw her arms around her cousin. "Yeah! Thanks, Roxy! You're the best!"

* * *

Molly, her parents and Lucy stayed at the burrow until the sunset. By that time, Lucy had fallen asleep, and after Molly took her bath, she too, crawled into bed to listen to her bedtime story from Mummy.

" _...But from that day forward_ ," Mummy read, " _the wizard helped the villagers, like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more_."

"Thank you for the story, Mummy," Molly said with a yawn.

Mummy smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You're welcome, Love."

"Mummy," Molly called as her mother began to walk away. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts like Victoire and Teddy."

"I know. That day will come very soon. Just be patient."

"Do you know why I can't wait?" asked Molly.

"Why?"

"Because when I go to Hogwarts, I'm going to learn lots and lots, and when I get home, I'm going to teach all of it to you so that you can do magic too."

"Oh, Molly," Mummy said, hugging her tightly. "That is very thoughtful of you. Mummy loves you so much, you know."

Molly smiled sleepily. "I know. I love you, too. Night Mummy."

"Good night, Molly." Mummy planted one last kiss on Molly's cheek before slipping out of the room.

Molly fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had finally found a way to help her mummy.


	4. Fred and Roxanne: Tradition of Pranking

**Author's Note: This oneshot contains no** _ **Cursed Child**_ **Spoilers.**

 **IV. The Tradition of Pranking**

 _September 1, 2015_

From the moment Fred Weasley was born, his entire family had expectations of the kind of person he would one day grow up to be. Being the son of George Weasley and named after his father's late twin, it was only to be expected. Fred didn't look much like his father's side of the family. Although his complexion was not as dark as his mother's and his sister's, Fred's skin was a light tan compared to George's pale complexion, and his eyes and hair were both dark brown like Angelina's.

Even before he could talk, Fred's family expected him to grow up to be a jokester. George had been bursting with pride at the arrival of his son. Although nothing would replace his twin, part of the gaping hole the first Fred had left behind. Angelina would later say that George began to smile and laugh more than he had in years after Fred was born in late September, 2003. As Fred grew up, hearing that made him smile. Laughter, especially coming from his father, made him swell with pride, and he would feel warm and fuzzy all over his body. Making people smile became Fred's goal from a young age.

By chance, or perhaps by fate, Fred had been born the first of a cluster of Weasley cousins. He wasn't even three months old when Bill and Fleur's youngest child, Louis, was born, and Ginny gave birth to her first son, James, on a chilly day in early March. Fred became a big brother when Roxanne was born in October, just twelve days after his first birthday. In just over a year, the number of Molly and Arthur's grandchildren grew from only two to six.

Being so close in age to James and Lou, Fred naturally grew up with the other boys by his side. From his earliest memories, they had been his best friends. Despite being the youngest of the three, James was the leader, brave and daring. James was proud to be a Potter, and loved hearing his dad's stories about Hogwarts. Lou was the clever one, the one who came up with the best plans. He could also wiggle and charm his way out of more situations than James could ever dream of. Fred wondered if it was the Veela genes that ran through his cousin's blood.

As for Fred, he never thought himself as anything special. He was just Fred Weasley, accomplice to James and Louis. Yes, he joined in on his cousins' pranks, but that was mostly because everyone expected him to do it. He looked up to James and Lou so much, James for his endless courage and leadership and Lou for his brains and charm. In truth, Fred liked making people smile, and wanted to be known for more than just being a prankster.

By the time the day Fred, James, and Lou were due to start their first year at Hogwarts, they were already inseparable. They, along with Lou's older sisters, lugged their suitcases onto the Hogwarts Express, said goodbye to their parents, and climbed aboard the train. Because fifth-year Vic and fourth-year Dom had their own friends to catch up with, they quickly disappeared from view before the train even pulled out of the station, with Victoire having to attend to her prefers duties. The boys didn't mind. They could sit in peace that way.

James, Fred, and Lou were in their own compartment, which worked out well considering how much James was bouncing around in excitement.

"I wonder who the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain is. I'd really like to meet him," the young Potter said.

"Or her," Fred replied. "My mum was Quidditch Captain, remember? So was yours, actually, in her last year after the war."

"True. I'm just saying. Maybe I'll even get on the team this year, like Dad did in his first year!"

"You don't even know you'll be in Gryffindor, Jamie," Lou teased.

James gave Lou a glare that could rival his mother's. "Don't call me Jamie, and of course I will. Besides, you know that it's really you that's debatable, with Vic being a Ravenclaw and Dom a Gryffindor. You definitely have the brains for Ravenclaw."

Lou shrugged. "Yeah, but also the courage for Gryffindor. I'd much prefer it there. From what Vic says, Ravenclaw sounds very dull."

Fred was quiet. In truth, he was a little nervous about which house he would end up, though he would have never admitted his concerns to his parents. George was so sure his son was going to be a Gryffindor, and while Fred wanted to be there with his whole heart, he wasn't sure if he was meant to be a lion. He wasn't like James, daring and reckless. At the same time, he knew he didn't have the ambition of a Slytherin, nor did he have the patience to study as much as was expected of a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff was realistically the only other option for Fred, and while he knew the house was as worthy of pride as any of the others, he didn't want to be sorted there. No, Gryffindor was the only house that really called to Fred. Hopefully he would be lucky enough to be sorted there.

After what seemed like ages, Victoire finally appeared in the boys' compartment to advise them to put on their robes and gather their things, as the train was nearly at Hogsmeade. All three boys eagerly did so, and by the time they were ready, the Hogwarts Express was just coming to a stop. The first-years were called over to a fleet of small wooden boats by a half-giant Fred knew to be Hagrid, and of course, he, James, and Lou climbed into one together. Soon, the castle came into view, and Fred's eyes widened in awe. He knew Hogwarts was big, of course, but he didn't realize just how large it was until he saw it with his own eyes. Once in the castle, the first-years were greeted by the Deputy Headmaster before being paraded into the Great Hall.

"Is that him? Harry and Ginny Potter's son?" Fred heard students whisper as they walked by. James clearly heard the words as well, as a wide grin spread across his face. He held his head up high as he, Lou and Fred followed the other first years to the side of the Great Hall to await their sorting.

Fred watched as a ragged old was brought out and placed on a stool. The hat sang a short song about how it had been sorting students into their proper houses since the beginning of Hogwarts's existance, and then the sorting began. The first student was a Hufflepuff, then a Slytherin, then another Hufflepuff. Fred waiting anxious as one by one, his fellow students were sorted. He really wished that his last name started with a letter like "C" rather than the letter "W".

"Potter, James."

James practically bounded to the stool, not looking nervous in the least. Fred wasn't sure if the hat had even touched his head before it shouted "Gryffindor!"

Fred and Lou cheered above the applause as an estatic James took his place at Gryffindor's table. Fred saw his cousin Dominique give James a thumbs up from where she sat with her friends further down the table. He hoped he would join them soon.

Two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor were sorted before Fred reached the front of the line. Only Lou and two other students stood behind him. The moment of truth was here.

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred tried to look as confident as James and he took a seat on the stool. Gently, the Deputy Headmaster placed the hat on his head.

 _Ah, another Weasley,_ the hat said in Fred's head. The boy gave a small nod.

 _Interesting. You're not as much like your father as many people would believe I see. I don't see much Slytherin or Ravenclaw in you. I do see much loyalty, especially to your family and friends. You seek to make people happy is that right? You could flourish in Hufflepuff._

Fred's eyes widened. _Please! No,_ he thought frantically. _Gryffindor! I want Gryffindor! With James._

 _Ah,_ said the hat. _But perhaps being separated from your cousin would do you well. Are you sure you don't want to consider the possibility?_

"Please," Fred whispered. _I want Gryffindor more than anything._

 _Alright. If the house of the brave is what you most desire, then I can see you would do well there. Yes, very well._ "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Relieved, Fred slide off the stool and sat down next to James. "What took you so long?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fred.

"Your sorting lasted for probably two minutes! What did the hat say?"

Fred hadn't realized he had been on the stool for so long. To him, it had seemed like thirty seconds. "Oh. I'll tell you later. Lou's being sorted."

Both boys turned their attention to their cousin. The hat sat on Lou's head for longer than it had James's, but less than a minute passed before the hat exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

"Awesome!" said James as Lou sat down. "All together and ready to cause mayhem."

"Absolutely," Lou said.

Fred nodded, but didn't contribute to the discussion. He was just proud to be in the house of his dreams. He hoped he could excel in Gryffindor and become the person he was meant to be.

* * *

 _September 1, 2016_

No one ever saw Roxanne Weasley coming, and that was just the way she liked it.

Roxy was born just over a year after her brother. From an early age, anyone could see how much she was like her mother, Angelina. She inherited her mum's dark hair, though Roxy preferred to keep hers above her shoulders. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than Angie's, and her eyes were the same warm brown. Like Angie, Roxy had a strong love of quidditch and a fierce competitive streak.

However, Roxy also had plenty of George in here. Growing up, Roxy's favorite place to be was Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She loved exploring the store and watching excited customers pass through, eager to buy her dad's products. She would sit on George's lap or by his side, watching with awe as he invented something new. With strangers, Roxy could easily pull a prank and blame her brother Fred for it. Seeing Fred's look of confusion every time such as situation occurred was priceless. Roxy also had a never ending rivalry with the trio consisting of Fred, James, and Lou, though. Whenever the four of them got together, no one was safe. A prank war was always guaranteed to ensue, with both pranks aimed towards each other and other people. James may have had two accomplices, but Roxy was competitive and determined and therefore gave him a run for his money. Although she would never admitted, Roxy had felt so left out and lonely when her brother, James, and Lou went to Hogwarts without her. Life was just boring without them.

Finally, though, here she was. At Hogwarts! Fred's compartment on the train had been almost full, with himself, Lou, James, and their friends, twins Natalie and Noah, so there had been no room for Roxy and Molly, who was also starting her first year. Roxy wouldn't have sat with them anyway. She couldn't sit with the enemy! Instead, she and Molly found a compartment together, and were joined by two other first-year girls. The four of them stuck together as they boarded the boats, and now were patiently waiting their turns to be sorted.

"This is incredible," Molly whispered loudly to Roxy, who nodded eagerly in agreement. Molly had not stopped chattering since she had arrived on Platform nine and three-quarters. Actually, Molly didn't often stop chattering, but today words seemed to be flowing out of her even faster than usual. Roxy didn't mind. She was just as excited.

The first student was a Slytherin. A Gryffindor followed. Roxy watched in curiosity, wondering if it would be possible to bewitch the hat to sort students into the houses they'd be _least_ likely to fit in. She was sure the results and reactions would be hilarious. Evelyn Henry, one of the girls who had sat with them on the train, was sorted into Slytherin. Roxy felt slightly disappointed, as she knew there was no way she would end up in the same house. Delilah Little, the other girl in their group, was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Weasley, Molly."

Roxy gave her cousin a thumbs up. She hoped Molly's sorting would go by quickly so that she could be sorted. While Roxy longed for Gryffindor, she knew Molly was torn between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Her father, Percy, had of course been a Gryffindor like all of his siblings, and Molly liked the idea of being with most of her cousins in the house. On the other hand, her mother's family had all been Hufflepuffs, despite Audrey herself being a squib. However, the hat didn't seem to be as indecisive as Molly, as it only took about half a minute to declare, "Hufflepuff!"

Molly beamed and took her seat at her new table. Roxy felt pleased for her cousin. Molly would fit in well in Hufflepuff house. When her name was called, though, she forgot all about Molly and proudly walked up to the stool.

 _Ah, definitely a Weasley,_ said the hat. _So much like your parents, but also so unique. There is only on place for you. "_ Gryffindor!"

Roxy whooped and leapt off the stool, causing some students to laugh. She didn't mind, though. She was in Gryffindor, where she belonged. Her cousins and brother cheered for her as she sat down.

"Hey, Roxy! Don't give me too much trouble, yeah?" Dom called teasingly from further down the table. "I'm a prefect now, and I wouldn't give you any slack."

Roxy smiled sweetly. "You know me, Dom. I can't make promises."

Three days into the term, several students found themselves to be spewing out a string of bubbles whenever they opened their mouths. When students flocked to her and the other professors for a solution, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall jumped to the most reasonable conclusion. Her first suspects were, of course, second-year James Potter and his friends. McGonagall strolled purposedly though the Great Hall, coming to a stop near the group of Gryffindors.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Rielly, and Ms. Rielly, may I have a word?"

"If this is about the bubbling potion, I swear we didn't do it," James gurgled, bubbles pouring from his mouth. He grinned deviously. "Well, this time at least."

McGonagall frowned. With all the pranks James and his friends pulled, not once had they ever made themselves victims. "If you were not involved, then who was?"

"Try asking Roxanne," said Louis Weasley, his gaze drifting to his cousin. Roxanne was currently trying to hide giggles with her hand. Louis, meanwhile, was spouting as many bubbles as James.

Fred nodded. "Professor, I'm sorry to say that I think you'll find that my sister is even more of a prank enthusist as I am."

In that moment, it was proven that not even Professor McGonagall saw Roxanne Weasley coming. _Perhaps,_ McGonall thought, _it is time to start thinking of retirement_.

 **Author's Note: I had planned to post this yesterday, as it was September 1, but I spontaneously went to my University's home opening (American) football game with a friend, and so it didn't get done. On another note, if you didn't notice the dates, it just so happens to be the year Roxanne starts Hogwarts in my headcannon, so that's pretty cool. :)**

 **My apologies if Roxy's prank seems to advanced for a first year. I probably sat at my laptop for close to a half hour and couldn't come up with anything better.**

 **Also, big shout out to my good fanfiction friend Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful, who has so kindly reviewed each oneshot so far! Thanks so much Kate!**

 **Of course, I welcome all reviews, favorites, and follows, so thank you to all of you who choose to give them. :)**


End file.
